The purpose of the Translational Drug Abuse Prevention Center (TDAP) is to conduct a program of innovative and thematically-integrated research spanning basic science, efficacy and effectiveness trials, and implementation work focused on drug abuse prevention in the child welfare system (CWS). Within that Center, the Administrative Core serves vital functions of organization, training, and dissemination. Our previous work has included basic scientific and neurobiological investigations of risk factors for drug abuse in the CWS, as well as randomized efficacy and effectiveness trials of preventive interventions, and most recently, investigations into the domain of Implementation science. The proposed PSO will further expand the breadth, reach, and focus of our work to inform science, practice, and policy regarding drug abuse prevention in the CWS into areas that include implementation science, gender-related risks for drug abuse and HIV-risk behaviors, and social-context based neurocognitive processes Involved In initiation and escalation of drug use in adolescence. Additionally, we will work to make critical breakthroughs in integrating multiple methodologies and statistical techniques into drug abuse prevention research in the CWS. Finally, the Center will provide essential mentoring and training that will allow the early career and minority scientists within the Centerto become nationally-recognized leaders in the field. The achievement of these aims is dependent upon an underlying infrastructure that promotes collaboration, communication, and integration of the three Research Components and Cores within the Center. The Administrative Core will provide this critical infrastructure. The Core will also support and monitor the mentorship and training activities within the Center in collaboration with the other two Cores. Additionally, the Core will facilitate and organize efforts to disseminate the Information gained from Center activities to research and practice communities, and to gather information from those communities about potentially impactful future research and intervention avenues.